¡Ups, equivocación!
by MariSeverus
Summary: En verdad, quería ducharse con su esposa. Pero se equivocó.


Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Aniversario. Una fecha muy importante para una mujer y bueno, para él también. Debía serlo desde que estaba casado con ella y en realidad, tenía sus beneficios.

Despertó sentado en su cama, somnoliento. Había tenido uno de esos sueños sexuales, que deseaba no acabar pero que siempre algo incómodo, terminaba por arruinar el precioso sueño. Parpadeó, aún dormido. Bueno, eso al menos lo dejaba con un buen sabor de boca. Se había despertado "energizado". Con el deseo como bata.

En pocas palabras y cortas, lleno de deseo y buscando con quién compartirlo. Bueno, era hombre. Malo sería no tenerlo.

Somnoliento, solo quería el comfort de los brazos de su esposa. Los buscó en la cama, pero estos no estaban allí. No estaban durmiendo con él. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Se levantó, enredándose con las sábanas. Ya la encontraría. Caminó hacia su vestidos y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Caoba, detalles en oro y diamante. Prendas y sábanas de seda. Lino. Todo eso, muy bien. Costoso.

Pero ese día no tenía deseos de llevar algo puesto.

Algo muy normal, cuando despertaba con esas sensaciones. Quizá y solo quizá, encontraría a su esposa en la cocina y se lo pediría amablemente.

Quizá ella esperaba por eso, puesto que era su aniversario de bodas.

Se enrolló las sábanas a su alrededor y con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensaba salir de la habitación y buscarla. Pero antes de ello, escuchó ruido en el baño. Parecía ser agua, lo que caía dentro. Sonrió.

No podía ser más fácil.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Quería sorprenderla. Sintió el aroma de las especias y rosas, que su esposa solía utilizar mientras tomaba un baño. Eso le gustaba. Fácil y limpio al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, no todo era ser mortífago. Eso, tenía sus privilegios. Caminó en silencio, hacia las cortinas, mientras soltaba las sábanas sobre el inodoro.

Las corrió lentamente. El agua no le permitía ver, pero notó una larga cabellera rubia. Le daban la espalda y desde allí; la vista era muy prometedora.

Cerró las cortinas y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. La mujer se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada más. Mucho menos; cuando sus labios recorrieron el húmedo cuello frente a él. Quizá se había hecho más baja, pero no veía diferencias.

Sonrió ante lo agradable que era su esposa, bajo el agua. Resultaba un estúpido pensamiento, pero en ese momento, tenía miles de ellos. Flotando en su cabeza. Y mucho más abajo.

Escuchó un suave jadeo, cuando rodeó uno de sus pechos con su mano. Ligeramente diferente, pero supuso que se trataba del agua.

Rozó sus pezones, con la punta de sus dedos. Con sus uñas. Estaba bien, de todas formas no tenía que verla a la cara, para poder hacer su trabajo.

Aunque un poco de interacción no resultaba mal tampoco. Inspiró y guardó silencio mental, cuando una mano acarició su cabeza.

— ¡Draco!

¿Qué? No...él no era Draco. ¿Por qué su esposa deseaba a Draco? ¿Su hijo? Tenía que estar loca. Se detuvo y retrocedió. La mujer lo soltó y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Pero no era su esposa la que estaba dentro del baño. Era Astoria Greengrass. ¿Qué no ella y su hijo, se iban de vacaciones?

Al parecer, no habían partido aún. Ella lo miró, avergonzada y él...

¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo la esposa de Draco era tan sexy? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió a modo de disculpa. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Pero algo muy curioso sucedió. Luego de la sonrisa a medias, simplemente la besó. No podía esperar. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de soportarlo. Tenía que hacerlo y ya.

Aunque eso significara traicionar a su esposa y a su hijo. Igualmente, Astoria no parecía enfadada por ello.

Más bien...disfrutaba.

Y así fue, cuando alzó una de sus piernas. Para recargarla en la pared y hacerlo de la forma más rápida que conocía.

Bueno, sin lastimarla. Esperaba que ella se cuidara contra los embarazos, luego de haber tenido a Scorpius.

Bien... si se lo contara a su nieto. Seguro lo mataría.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. No. Tampoco el lívido.

Hermosa mujer, sin duda. Mucho.

— Adiós...señor Malfoy— escuchó, luego de que ella comenzara a secarae rápidamente. Tenía que salir del baño o alguien los vería.

— Adiós... Astoria.— ¿Qué más iba a decirle?

Quizá decirle a Draco, que usaran sus propios baños. Que habían muchos.

¿Cuánto duraría la mentira? Pues no lo sabía. Pero había valido la pena. Estuvo bastante bien. Y eso era mucho decir.

Porque aún faltaba Narcisa. Que seguro tendría las mismas intenciones. Aunque estaba ya agotado de haber sido salvaje. De haberlo hecho salvajemente, con la esposa de su hijo. Mala lección.

Pero las hormonas ganaron.


End file.
